John’s Kaiju DeathMatches: Episode 1
Hey what’s up fellas and welcome to John’s Kaiju DeathMatches, with your host, JohnGojira!!!!!!! Today, we’ll witness Spinocroc, the Leviathan, battle against the mighty Sharkosuchus! But the question is, which one out of these colossal crocodilians will win the day? Well, we’ll see in this episode. Sharkosuchus * Height: 108 meters (Bolded text is from the article, and underlined text is commentary) Sharkosuchus is the result of a radioactive volcanic eruption which hybridized a Great White Shark and a Saltwater Crocodile. Her most prominent ability is expelling a large, quickly moving cloud of dust and ash, called the Pyroclastic Blast. It has six categories, 1st being the weakest, and fastest to fire, and 5th being the strongest, but slowest to charge. The 6th is only accessible in Sharkosuchus' Eruption Form. When it touches something, it covers the item in a coat of stone. In the 4th, 5th and 6th categories, it can destroy the material completely. '''So, she can turn monsters into statues. That would be quite a spectacle. Now, going on. '''She can also fire a barrage of small obsidian bullets. They don't do much damage, but it's a good way for Sharkosuchus to stall its opponent, due to the pain they cause. '''Seems like this would come in handy. '''Magmakinesis is the name of an ability Sharkosuchus doesn't use often. This is where she forces up magma up from the mantle. The reason she doesn't use this skill often is because it takes a while to push the magma upward. However, most times she uses it, magma is easily accessible due to the eruption that awoke her. '''Could use this, that is certain. Very awesome! '''The Ring of Fire is an attack only accessible in Sharkosuchus' Armor Form. In this attack, her body is surrounded by a sphere of flames, which burst outwards into what appears to be a tsunami of fire from the outside. This ability is largely unused, due to its pairing up with the Armor Form, which is also used rarely. '''Man, now that would be quite a spectacle. Gotta see that! '''If she has laid an egg, and is needing of a last resort to destroy her opponent, she can pack up the energy in her body, and use it to cause a massive explosion. It is equivalent to the power of Yellowstone Caldera's possible eruption in the future. Upon contact, most materials shatter from the force of this explosion. The downside to this ability is that it results in the death of Sharkosuchus. As a result, it is only used in very desperate times. However, in her Eruption form, after a certain amount of time - normally a few days through a week or two - she will self-destruct manually. '''So, she has a last resort. Might come in handy. And awesome! '''Naturally, her build makes her an excel swimmer, allowing her to move great distances over short periods of time, swimming at a top speed of 52 knots, or 59.8405 mph. Sharkosuchus has a very strong bite force, with maximum power at 34,250 newtons, which is about 7,700 pounds of force. This ability hasn't been used much, because the projectiles can usually keep the opponent at bay. So we have quite the fighter. But let’s see about her opponent... Spinocroc * Height: 100 meters * Length: 250 meters * Radioactive beam: Spinocroc can fire a radioactive beam from his mouth. This beam can kill a monster with one hit. '''Yikes. * '''Self-Mutation: This creature's power is to evolve and mutate at will, although he currently lost his abilities. '''Interesting. * '''Rolling: Spinocroc can turn itself into a ball and crush its foes. Spinocroc, transform and roll out! Moving on. * Optic blasts: at will, Spinocroc can fire powerful optic blasts. '''Shoots laser out of his eyes. Hotta use that. * '''Physical strength: This prehistoric leviathan can use its jaws, limbs, back, tail and head to bash and crush foes with great force. So, as seen, we have two opponents to see fight. Now, let’s get this party started! Battle Miami, Florida, USA. Spinocroc surfaces at the shores of Miami. He thunders through the streets, roaring, and causing mass panic. As the catastrophic occurrences take place, far below the streets, Sharkosuchus is awakened by the pounding feet. She then surfaces to take On the creature above. Spinocroc knocks over a building. Suddenly, the ground shakes around him. A volcanic exlplosion knocks him back. Out comes Sharkosuchus. Sharko roars at her combatant, who returns the favor. Fight! Spino and Sharko charge at each other. -Clash-. As they lock claws, Sharkosuchus bites Spinocroc on the shoulders. Spinocroc roars in pain, and stumbles back. Sharko stomps towards Spino, But the other crocodilian blasts optic lasers. This angers Sharko, who then stops as a result of the lasers. Sharko stands a distance from Spinocroc, and shoots stone bullets at him. Spinocroc guards his eyes, and ducks down as he takes hits from the stones. The stones cease, and Spinocroc rolls into a ball. He careens into Sharkosuchus, knocking her over. As Spinocroc stands over Sharko, Sharkosuchus releases a Pyroclastic blast, which petrifies Spino’s arms and chest skin. He roars in pain as his arm crumbles off. He tail whips Sharko, and causes her to stumble. Spinocroc gets some distance, and rolls into a ball again. However, Sharkosuchus does not allow that to happen again, and she bats Spino with her tail. He lands into some buildings. As Sharkosuchus begins to walk away, the buildings blast off. Spinocroc is back! Sharko releases a Pyroclastic Blast, But it is inaffective. Spinocroc mutated to develop phyical resilience. The rock breaks off, revealing a perfectly intact Spinocroc. Sharko growls in confusion, and she blasts rock bullets at Spinocroc as he comes towards her. The rocks have no effect on Spino’s progression. Spino slammed into Sharko, and the two bit down on each other's jaws. After wrestling around, Spinocroc shook his snout and knocked Sharko into the ocean with a great splash! Sharko recovered, and Spino prepared the Radioactive Blast. However, Sharko uses the Magmakinesis, which caused Spinocroc to stumble. The Radioactive Blast ahoy across the air, hitting nothing and missing Sharkosuchus. She swims back into Miami, as Spinocroc struggles to get free. Sharkosuchus charges up a more powerful Pyroclastic Blast, as Spinocroc prepares anotheir Radioactive Blast. Sharko releases first, and a plume of smoke blasts over Spinocroc! K.O! Sharkosuchus roars in victory beside a Spinocroc statue. Following Notes To conclude the battle, both were well matched opponents. They were nearly the same size, with Sharko being only 8 meters taller. They both had quite a bit of power. While Spinocroc had a lot of physical strength, Sharko possessed an arsenal of long range attacks That were able to catch Spinocroc. And though a good deal of Sharkosuchus’s attacks could outbest a Kaiju, Spinocroc was able to self mutate, allowing him to develope immunities. However, Sharko’s greater amount of varied attacks and size advantage allowed Sharkosuchus to win the day. Also, Spinocroc only adapted to the 1st form of Pyroclastic blast. The 5th form, he was unable to adjust to. And so, after a tough battle, Sharkosuchus wins! If you have any ideas on how it should have ended, or any comments on the battle, please mention them in the comment section. Until then, see you later! Up next... The second episode will feature T-Rex vs Raptor! Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Deathmatch Category:John’s Kaiju DeathMatches episodes Category:Fanfiction